


Housewarming

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Ducktober 2018 [23]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drowning, Fictober, Gen, Prompt: Drowning, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: There's a small mishap during Donald's housewarming (boatwarming?) party.





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ["Drowning"](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/169006603389/whumpreads-i-dont-draw-but-ive-been-thinking).

“I can’t believe he’s finally done it,” Scrooge muttered.

“Hush,” said Beakley from behind the large plant she was carrying.  The two of them were standing on the pool deck in front of Donald’s newly repaired, finally refurbished, and freshly painted houseboat.

The kids came up behind them.  Webby was holding a Tupperware container of freshly baked cookies, Huey was holding a homemade welcome mat (through which he had earned his latch hook badge), and Dewey and Louie were empty-handed.

“So...are we going to go in?” Huey asked.

Scrooge sighed.  “I guess it’s now or never.”

Mrs. Beakley elbowed him sharply in the side, and the group walked up the gangplank.  They could see Donald putzing around inside, straightening the curtains, adjusting the hors d'oeuvres.  Dewey knocked on the door.

Donald opened the door wide.  “Welcome!” he said, smiling broadly.  “Come on in!”

They all went inside, Donald graciously accepted the gifts, and he gave them a tour, which was half-redundant since the boat had been restored to pretty much exactly how it had been before Dewey had blown it up.  But Huey played along, while Dewey made a nuisance of himself with hoity-toity nonsense questions about interior design and Louie had his eyes glued to his phone.

After that, they went back outside and Donald put life jackets on all four of the kids.  Then, he gave them a tour of the main deck, which wasn’t much of a tour because any rear-facing window of the Manor provided a better view of the deck than anyone could get while on it.  And then, because it was a nice day, Donald brought his hors d'oeuvres (and Webby’s cookies) outside and they all snacked and mingled and continued to admire the houseboat.

“I love it when Uncle Donald makes these horse things,” Dewey said, his mouth full.

 _“Hors d’oeuvres,”_ Huey corrected, not for the first time.

“Me, too,” Louie said.  “It’s almost like being at a fancy rich people party.”

“Remember that week when Uncle Donald was a caterer?  That was the best,” Dewey said.

“Yeah.  Too bad they wanted him to cater that expedition to that volcano,” Huey said.

“Mr. Duck really did a good job on his boat,” Webby was saying to her grandmother farther up the boat.

“He did, didn’t he?” Mrs. Beakley said.  She ran a finger along the edge of the hull and checked it.  No dust, no paint, not even a splinter. Just a little water.

“Does this mean they’re going to move out?” Webby asked.

“It’s hard to say,” Mrs. Beakley said.  “If they do, I’m sure it’ll just be back to the harbor.”

Scrooge was standing next to Donald over by the gangplank.  “Ye did...a fine job on this bucket of bolts.”

“Thanks, Uncle Scrooge!” Donald said, beaming.

“I suppose this means ye’ll be gettin’ out of my pool soon.”

Donald’s smile faded.  He looked around uncertainly.  “Well--”

Scrooge took a step and slipped in one of many puddles of water dotting the deck (hey, it was a boat, and it had rained yesterday, ok?).  Everything slowed down. Scrooge’s arms flew out to try to regain his balance. Donald reached out to him, trying to grab him before he fell.  But gravity was too strong, and Donald was too slow. Scrooge fell backwards, over the gangplank, and Donald dove in one last attempt to save him, but it was no use.

Scrooge hit the water with a splash.

Conversation ceased.  Everybody rushed to look over the edge of the boat.

“Don’t just stand there gawking!” Scrooge said, splashing and spluttering.  “Somebody help me out of here!”

Donald tore off his hat and dove off the side of the ship in a graceful swan dive.  He grabbed his uncle and pulled him to the side of the pool. Scrooge grabbed onto the pool wall and gasped for breath.  Donald climbed out of the pool and offered Scrooge a hand, pulling him out and onto the pool deck.

The kids started running off of the boat to where their uncles were, but quickly slowed to a speed walk after Mrs. Beakley’s bellow of “Walk!”

“Are you ok, Uncle Scrooge?” Webby said.

“I’m fine,” Scrooge said, shaking the water out of his hat.

“Go inside and get changed.  I’ll dry your clothes,” Mrs. Beakley said.

Scrooge grumbled but headed to the Manor just the same.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, the housewarming party was back in full swing.  Dewey had resumed shoving his face full of hors d'oeuvres. Mrs. Beakley was marveling over said hors d’oeuvres (very surprised, Donald noticed).  Huey had settled in a corner with Webby to teach her how to latch hook. Scrooge and Louie were going over the final expense list for the repairs with Donald (who noticed that they, too, were very surprised.  In a good way).

There was just one difference.  In addition to the scowl he wore (now puffed up and distorted), Scrooge McDuck was wearing a life jacket.  


End file.
